1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand lever which includes a sleeve-shaped member having an inwardly protruding projection, wherein a fastening element having a stop interacting with the projection is mounted in the sleeve-shaped member so as to be axially movable to a limited extent. The hand lever is axially coupled by means of coupling elements to the fastening element so as to be nonrotatable relative to the fastening element. A spring supported at one end thereof in the sleeve-shaped member is provided for axially engaging and disengaging the coupling between the hand lever and the fastening element.
2. Description of the Related Art
A preferred field in which these hand levers are used are clamping levers as they are used in technical applications, for example, clamping devices for holding workpieces which are processed on machine tools. Hand levers of this type which are known in the prior art have the disadvantage that they are frequently expensive and complicated to manufacture.
Therefore, it is the primary object of the present invention to further develop a hand lever with fastening element of the above-described type in such a way that it can be manufactured simply and inexpensively.
In accordance with the present invention, the fastening element extends as an integral piece beyond the projection of the sleeve-shaped member in the form of an extension part into the sleeve-shaped member, wherein a second support for the spring at the stop is provided at the fastening element or the extension part thereof. In particular, at least one of the sleeve-shaped member and the extension part is of a resilient material.
As a result of the configuration according to the present invention, the hand lever can now be manufactured very inexpensively of plastics material and also the assembly of the components is very simple. It is no longer necessary to screw the components together because the components can be simply pushed together and locked relative to each other because of the resiliency of the material.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of the disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages, specific objects attained by its use, reference should be had to the drawing and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated and described preferred embodiments of the invention.